


Love Me Harder

by FangirlAnxiety101



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas and dean are cluless, I Tried, I swear, Idiots, M/M, team Sabriel gives up, we'll fuck instead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9118996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlAnxiety101/pseuds/FangirlAnxiety101
Summary: He wasn’t sure how long it had been since they started this. Then again, he wasn’t sure how it had started in the first place, either. A month ago, it was just a joke. They would mock their brothers, eye fucking each other and making offhand comments. After all, their brothers couldn’t be that dense, right?Wrong.Oh, SO wrong.Those two were hopeless.On the other hand, one thing led to another and, well, he guesses that’s how this happened.





	

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MEEEE!  
> (lol NOT. growing up SUCKS, amirite?)  
> anyway, since its a ME day, i decided i would post something smutty(ish).  
> literally just a (cute) little sabriel smut fic.  
> really. nothing worth checking out. nuff said.  
> E N J O Y , M Y C H I L D R E N!  
> (not excessively edited like the last one bc i'm too lazy rn.)

The air was heavy, hot.  
The only light in the room,  
Came from under the door.  
They were panting into each other’s mouths, whispering each other’s names into the darkness of the room.  
He wasn’t sure how long it had been since they started this. Then again, he wasn’t sure how it had started in the first place, either. A month ago, it was just a joke. They would mock their brothers, eye fucking each other and making offhand comments. After all, their brothers couldn’t be that dense, right?  
Wrong.  
Oh, SO wrong.  
Those two were hopeless.  
On the other hand, one thing led to another and, well, he guesses that’s how this happened.  
He flipped them over, the trickster underneath him now. He groaned as he buried himself into the man below him, all the way to the hilt. he sighed in response, spreading his legs wider. This was accompanied by the sound of feathers rustling together.  
/Guess that’s not the only thing he’s spreading./  
He crashed his lips into candy sweetened ones, slowly thrusting. The air around them shifted, responding to the giant golden wings twitching in pleasure as they were caressed, groped, massaged. As…unfamiliar as this was to him, he didn’t find it all that strange.  
He traveled lower, mouth questing over his lover’s jaw and neck. He heard a shuddering breath, felt wings tensing. He responded, trailing his hand down, down. Finding the other man’s hard length, he gently squeezed, simultaneously running his hand through the feathers. This got a stronger response.  
He felt hands slide up his chest, finding his shoulders.  
“Sam…please.” The archangel whispered, arching upwards, looking for friction from the hunter. Honey eyes met hazel. The connection left a strange feeling in his chest, a deep need to please the man underneath him.  
He released the angels dick, getting a soft groan in response. The corners of the hunter’s mouth twitched, finding it humorous that he had this much power over an archangel who could disintegrate him if he so wished.  
Focusing on the task at hand, he presses both his hands into the celestial being’s wings, enjoying the way they twitched and fluttered. The shorter man practically wails, his wings shuddering and fluffing up in pleasure. He’s breathing heavily, squirming underneath the taller man. For a split second, the hunter thinks he sees the silhouette of a halo gleaming softly above the trickster’s head. As the image flickers away, his orgasm takes hold, ripping away any semblance of reality, if only for a moment.  
Coming down from his high, Sam hears what sounds like someone humming. Opening his eyes, he finds the source. Slowly peeking through the veil of feathers covering him, he finds his lover on his stomach, wings spanning over the both of them like a giant celestial blanket. The archangels head is facing away from him, but he can hear the soothing melody just the same.  
He weaves his way through the feathers, their texture giving him chills as they brush his naked skin. sitting up, the angel stretches, wings spanning the length of the room. He gives the hunter a flirtatious smile, letting the taller man study his movements.  
“Enjoying the view, Samsquatch?” he teases. In an instant, the trickster is on him, wings wrapped snugly around him, pressing his forehead against the hunters.  
“Shut up and kiss me.” He growls in response, fingers already wrapping themselves in Gabriel’s hair. He groans, pressing his lips to Sam’s willingly.  
Well, they may not have succeeded in the matchmaking of their siblings, but their efforts weren’t completely wasted.  
FIN

**Author's Note:**

> as always, kudos and comments are appreciated.  
> and because im bored, ill say....gimme a prompt, and ill see what i can do.  
> (pushy, i know.)  
> BYEEEE!


End file.
